


Demon's Kiss (Incubus! Jack AU)

by sketchy_shark



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_shark/pseuds/sketchy_shark
Summary: Jack is a demon called an incubus. Incubi live to corrupt and control the souls of mortal beings. Jack is well known by other incubi for being attractive and being good at corrupting souls.
However, when Jack comes across his next victim, he finds himself attracted to him. The human is named Rhys and Jack finds him lovely and entertaining. Jack really wants a relationship with him, but it is hard to suppress his incubi urge to corrupt Rhys' soul with his demonic magic.
Jack soon ends up in a relationship with Rhys after an awkward encounter, and Rhys loves him back. Jack finds he must fight his evil urges to corrupt Rhys for their relationship to work.





	1. The Book

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in an older time period, but I do not have a date for the time.

Through an open window slid a deadly and beautiful creature. His feet touched down silently on the floor, and he crept across the room where a man with adorable, auburn hair was resting. The silver light of the moon was the only thing illuminating the bedroom.

The deadly creature, an incubus was what it was called, had entered the home of a sleeping human. The incubus’ name was Jack, and he had selected his next victim. He stood by the bed of his prey, towering over the man and watched him intently. Jack could have used his demonic charms to weaken the man’s mind, but the human looked so thin that brute, magic force should’ve been enough to corrupt and control the man’s soul.

Jack reached out silently for the back of the human’s throat as the man slept, oblivious to the danger about to strike. Jack froze when the man groaned and turned to reposition himself in his sleep. Jack pulled his hand back quickly at the sight of the man’s gorgeous features. The man’s hair looked soft and had an auburn color, his facial features were fair, and his lips wore a content smile as he slept. The human was completely oblivious to the demon that stood beside his bed.

Jack felt a warm blush blossom on his cheeks as he took a step back. The human was beautiful. All of the desire to hurt the man was gone, but the thirst for a mortal soul still lingered.

Jack used his magic to turn himself into a ghost-like entity to be able to exist in the mortal realm completely undetected. Hovering beside the human’s bed, Jack spent the night sorting through his feelings for the human he had almost hurt.

As the sun peeked through the window, the man’s alarm clock chimed. The human yawned as he peeked open his eyes and sat up on the bed. The man turned his head and looked directly at Jack. Only, he was not looking at Jack. He could not see the deadly incubus that hovered in his room. He simply smiled as the sky shifted colors as the sun rose.

Jack admired the man’s beautiful, mismatched eyes that were similar to his own. Jack was relieved that the human could not see the blush burning his cheeks.

-

Rhys climbed out of his bed and pressed the switch on his clock to make it cease its ringing. Walking to his closet, Rhys wondered about what he should wear to his job for the day. He scoured his closet for more casual attire than he usually wore. Rhys had finally graduated school a few weeks ago, and he had gotten his first job at a book store. While he hoped to be a writer someday, Rhys had no idea what he was going to write about. He figured he could read in the store for some inspiration.

Rhys selected a white, dress shirt and black, dress pants to wear to his first day on the job. He grabbed a pair of his patterned socks to wear as well.

After getting dressed, Rhys headed down the stairs and into his kitchen. Rhys gasped when he saw a breakfast already prepared and set at the kitchen table for him.

“Hello? Is anyone there?” Rhys called out to receive silence as his answer.

Rhys lived alone in his cottage, so the phenomenon of a fresh breakfast made for him was quite puzzling. He grabbed a fork and poked at the fried egg on the plate. Rhys picked up the loaf of bread to find it warm as if it was fresh out of the oven. Nothing appeared to be wrong with the food, so Rhys took a small bite out of the bread and waited. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, and Rhys didn’t feel any different. He shrugged and sat down to eat the rest of the mysterious breakfast.

The eggs were quite good, and the bread was baked to perfection. Even the cup of water tasted better than the water from the town well. Rhys finished and cleaned the dishes that the food had been on. After his supernatural breakfast, Rhys headed out of the house and towards the market, slipping on his shoes and cap before leaving.

Rhys waved to some of the townsfolk as he headed to the bookstore. Once he arrived at his new job, the store owner approached him. The owner’s name was Vaughn, and Rhys was good friends with him.

“How do you do this fine morning, Rhys? Ready for work I hope,” Vaughn chuckled.

Rhys nodded with a smile as he took off his cap and set it on the hat rack by the door. Not all stores had a hat rack, but Vaughn thought it was a nice touch.

“I am ready for my first day on the job. I had a wonderfully delicious breakfast, and I’m ready to help,” Rhys answered.

“Good. I will work the register as we discussed. You organize the new books into their proper places and help customers find a book they want,” Vaughn instructed.

Rhys nodded once more in agreement, and Vaughn went to work the cash register by the door. Rhys went to wander around the many shelves of books before going to fetch the new books from the back. Four books in hand, Rhys went looking for the proper places to shelve the new books. He placed the birdwatching guide, the memoir, and the autobiography all in the correct spot. He only had a novel left to place. While setting the novel in the story in the fiction section, Rhys noticed a book sitting on the floor.

Rhys picked up the small book and examined the cover. The novel titled “I Love You”, and Rhys did not know why it was just sitting on the floor. He went to put the book back on its shelf, but he felt as if he should take a quick look inside the book.

The book appeared to be a collection of poems, but there were no authors listed throughout the book. The poems were beautifully crafted and sweet. Rhys wondered what such a lovely book was doing sitting on the floor.

“Vaughn. How much is this book?” Rhys asked as he showed the book to his friend.

“I’ve never seen that before. You can just have it if you would like,” Vaughn answered with a shrug.

Rhys looked at the cover of the book once more before slipping the small book into the pocket of his pants.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys finally comes face to face with the mysterious author of the exquisite poetry.

Rhys skimmed through the small book of beautiful poetry as he sat at the register counter. Vaughn had gone awhile to fetch a few more books for the shop, and Rhys was to stay at the register and wait for customers. Business was slow that day, so Rhys decided to read his new book a little bit. Rhys blushed at the sweet and delicately crafted poems.

“A fair flower of my own.  
When I’m with you I feel like I’m home.  
The winds may change  
And the seasons too.  
What will never change  
Is my love for you.”

Rhys giggled softly at the short but lovingly crafted words. Rhys gently turned the next page only to be surprised to find that the next page was void of a poem. He quickly flipped through the last few pages of the book to see that they were blank as well. Rhys stared disappointedly at one of the empty pages, longing to read more of the wondrous poetry. Rhys gasped and his eyes widened as words began to appear on the blank page as if an invisible hand was writing them.

“Did you like my poetry?” had been written out neatly on the once empty page.

Rhys was scared stiff for a moment, and he trembled nervously as he stared at the magical words on the page. Rhys scrambled to grab a pen and write a response.

“I greatly enjoyed your poetry. Very well crafted,” Rhys wrote in response.

“Why thank you. You inspired me,” was scrawled magically onto the page.

Rhys found himself blushing brightly as he remembered the words of the love poems written in the book. Rhys raised his pen to write a reply only to pause to think. Magic was a rare and dangerous thing in his world. The book could’ve been cursed or possessed. Rhys didn’t know whether to be flattered or terrified.

“Is something the matter?” wrote itself on the page.

“No. I’m still here. I’m very flattered that I am your muse. All the poetry in here is quite sweet. Thank you so very much,” Rhys wrote back.

“I’m really happy you love it all. It is just for you,” the magic writing replied.

Rhys heard the soft chime of the store bell as someone opened the shop door. Rhys quickly shut the book and sat up to aid who he supposed was a customer. He could’ve sworn he heard a faint “ouch” come from the book as he closed the book swiftly.

“Oh, it’s just you Vaughn,” Rhys greeted with a warm smile.

Vaughn nodded and returned the friendly smile. Vaughn went to shelve the new books that he had in his arms. Meanwhile, Rhys quickly flipped open the book again to write a quick message to…well Rhys didn’t quite know who these messages were from.

“I must go for a bit. I have to work,” Rhys wrote.

“I understand. Shall we talk more later?” the writing replied.

“Yes. That sounds lovely,” Rhys wrote in agreement.

Rhys shut the book gently and slipped it into his pant pocket once more.

“Just reading a bit of your new book, huh? Did we get any customers while I was out?” Vaughn asked as he walked back over to Rhys.

“Yes. I was just reading a little. Unfortunately, we did not get any business in your absence,” Rhys answered.

“A shame. It seems to be a slow day,” Vaughn noted. “Perhaps we can close early today. I know it’s your first day on the job, but how about we close up shop in about three hours?”

Rhys nodded in agreement.

“That is fine by me. Less work for me to do today,” Rhys chuckled.

“I’m so glad your work ethic is so strong,” Vaughn laughed.

For the rest of the work day there wasn’t much business. The small store got one or two customers, but it was overall a slow day.

“Ah well. We’ll have more business tomorrow, I hope. People can’t read the same books forever. Book worms will need new books eventually,” Vaughn sighed as he locked up the store.

“Yes. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day,” Rhys agreed.

“Sorry your first day was so boring. Go home and get some rest. Tomorrow we’ll see if we can get some more business,” Vaughn apologized.

“No problem. I’ll just go and relax awhile. Maybe I’ll get a massage,” Rhys shrugged with a smirk.

“You do that,” Vaughn replied while rolling his eyes. “I’m going to get some tea and a pastry. I’ll see you here tomorrow. Unless you want to come with me?”

“I have other things to tend to today. Perhaps another time?” Rhys answered.

“Yes. Maybe tomorrow we can go out with Yvette and get lunch,” Vaughn agreed with a nod.

The two parted ways as Rhys headed back towards his cottage. Rhys slipped the magical book out of his pocket and held it fondly in his hands.

“I wonder who you are. What kind of person are you?” Rhys asked the small book.

The letters on the cover began to shift and change.

“I’ll meet you at your house,” was written on the cover.

Rhys felt worry began to twist in his stomach as he pondered what he was to find at his house. He noticed that his pace had slowed a bit, but then he recalled the beauty and loving words of poetry within the book. Rhys bit his lip as his nerves began to best him. Who or what would he find at his home? A monster? A mage? Someone sweet? Something cruel? He would only know when he arrived. Rhys nodded and got his nerves in check as he quickened his pace. He had to know. Even if it killed him. He had to know if the words in the poetry were words of love.

“Hello? Is anyone here?” Rhys called into his abode as he opened the door carefully.

“Upstairs,” a voice deep like the ocean and smooth like silk called back.

Rhys shuddered with…fear? No. It was excitement and anticipation that chilled his bones. Rhys wanted to run up the stairs with the swiftness of a bird taking flight, but he felt as if he’d been frozen to the spot, not wanting this moment of surprisingly blissful mystery to end.

“Are you coming?” the voice called to Rhys. “I can help you if you need me too.”

Rhys felt a magic aura surround his trembling body, and he was lifted off the ground. The aura gently and slowly carried him up the stairs. Rhys felt a pain in his cheeks because of the wideness of his smile. The door to his bedroom opened slowly, and Rhys was levitated inside.

Rhys felt his jaw drop as he beheld the magnificently beautiful creature that was sitting upon his bed. The creature was humanoid and had soft looking, chestnut hair that was styled in an elegant swoop. His eyes were a gorgeous sapphire and emerald, and they resembled the crystals whose color they held. Rhys felt his cheeks turn pink at the sight of the creature’s perfect, sculpted muscles. The creature was wearing pants but remained topless, exposing his glorious abs and pecs. The creature’s skin was a lovely coral in color, and he had a tail that swished back and forth in a hypnotic motion. The creature had bat like wings that were folded behind his back and two, black horns protruded from his forehead.

This creature was most definitely a demon, but it didn’t seem to matter to Rhys. Rhys felt a sense that this creature would not hurt him. The demon’s gaze was tender and his smile was genuine. With such a gentle expression, the demon made Rhys feel safe.

“Come hither my sweet flower,” the demon chuckled as he waved his hand slightly.

The aura left Rhys and set him onto the ground with care. Rhys looked up at the gentle demon and trotted over to him.

“Was all that wondrous poetry your doing?” Rhys asked with a playful smile.

“Why yes, flower,” the demon said as he rose from the bed, hovering above the ground in front of Rhys. “Did you like my words?”

“I loved them,” Rhys replied, taking a step towards the deadly creature. “A-are you a demon?”

“An Incubus, but you needn’t fear me. I am only here to court you,” the creature said, holding a hand out to Rhys. “Do you accept my offer of romance?”

Rhys giggled giddily and slipped his hand into the demon’s hand.

“My name is Jack,” the demon informed Rhys, then gave the man’s hand a kiss. “You must be Rhys. It is a pleasure to talk with you at last.”

“It’s nice to meet you as well, Jack,” Rhys replied with a soft chuckle.

Jack leaned to kiss Rhys, but he pulled away.

“Kisses will have to wait. You must understand. It is hard for an Incubus to have a relationship with a mortal like you,” Jack sighed.

“Your kisses are worth the wait, I’m sure. Is it alright if I give you a smooch on your cheek?” Rhys asked to which Jack nodded with a smile.

Rhys gave Jack a soft kiss on his cheek. What had the mortal gotten himself into?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is a bit short. I wanted to get some of it up here today, so I hope you enjoy what I have so far.


End file.
